


Dry Bowser's Jungle Run

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, No Dialogue, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha are on the run from the Koopalings, who are obsessed with turning everything into animals.





	

It was a normal day in Mario World, or at least as normal as you could get, with Dry Bowser dashing away from the power hungry seven Koopalings, who were all chasing after him through the dense jungles of the various jungle themed racecourses owned by Donkey Kong, who was watching this action from within his own club house. Petey Piranha, who was flying around the jungle, spotted his fleeing skeleton friend, swooping down and picking up the dry reptilian on his back.

Dry Bowser was grateful for this, as he sighed of relief, only for him and Petey to be transformed into different animals by the Koopalings using their magic wands magically. The last transformation left the two into pigs, causing them to fall into a quicksand pit. Luckily, the magic wore off quickly, returning the duo to their normal forms as Dry Bowser used his hollow weight to shift himself out of the sinking sand, grabbing a vine and chucking it at Petey, who grabbed it with his mouth.

Pulling his mutated piranha plant buddy out, Dry Bowser pushed down a couple of trees in front of the Koopalings, blocking them off as he and Petey took off, trying their best to cover their tracks as they did not want to be caught.


End file.
